


They weren't roommates? Oh wait-

by sweetkarkat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: sansismentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkarkat/pseuds/sweetkarkat
Summary: Does your roommates' twin ever just pop into your room after you try figuring out your feelings for the 1? No?Well, looks like I have a story for you.And I don't see enough Papyrus fanfic with only Papyrus, so there's that too.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	They weren't roommates? Oh wait-

**Author's Note:**

> It's only the one chapter because I'm supposed to be coming up with another for my other story.
> 
> (

Sitting on the armchair in that weird position everyone does at least once in their life, y’know the one with your legs on the other side and your head somewhat curled into your chest. That one.

Enjoying your only day off by scrolling through your phone as Netflix plays in the background, having forgotten the title as soon as you put the movie on. 

At, what you think, halfway through Papyrus, your roommate comes in and sits on the main couch. Probably home from work. Who knows.

You continue scrolling through your phone. 

Papyrus looked to you, “Mind If I Get The Remote, Y/n? The Movies Over.” You nod and put your hand out, remote in hand.

He pulls the remote from your hand and before you can set your arm against the cushions again, he grabs onto that too.

“You Should Come Sit With Me.” He pulls you off the chair anyway despite not having an answer. 

“Why though?” He shrugs and gets ups when you sit back down, denying all access to your arms. 

“Thought You Might Be Uncomfortable.” He picks you up as he says this.

“But I was so comfortable just being there.” He chuckles and sits down with you in his lap, holding you to the point you couldn’t move, “C’mon Paps, I’d totally be fine over there.” You try to point to the chair, blood rushing to your face.

He simply smiles and puts on The Lorax (I don’t fucking know?? Just watch a damn movie.)

Somehow during the movie, you ended up relaxing and laying next to him, arms holding his right one over you, legs tangled. You look over at him, noticing the soft breathing patterns, up and down from his ribs. You cuddle closer and sigh deeply, wishing this could happen all the time. 

He always seems so distant when something like this happened after. Always. Would this time be different? Sighing you sit up slowly, making sure you don’t wake Papyrus. You get up successfully, but as you start making your way to the kitchen he grabs onto your wrist, “Where Are You Going?” It sounds so soft, sweet even.

“The kitchen I wanted some water and a snack.” You try to pull back your wrist so you could make your trek to the kitchen, instead, he pulls your wrist to his skull and nuzzles it, “You’ll Come Back, Right?” You shrug, “ I might take a nap after…” You don’t want to feel this anymore.

You don’t want these feelings. 

“Oh, Okay. Take A Refreshing Nap.” He lets go and closes his sockets again.

“...alright.” It comes out so quiet you’re not sure he even heard you.

You head to the kitchen, grab a water bottle and a bag of Doritos (Choose the flavor yourself), taking a deep breath you head to your room. 

The layout of the house always amazes you. Three rooms, two bathrooms, the kitchen is huge, and the bathrooms are the size of your rooms, which is weird actually, why are the bathrooms that big? Anyway, the third room was for Sans and his child, Pup. They come over every once in a while so they could catch up with each other. You’re never here when they leave. Which is disappointing, you like Pup.

You make your way to your room on the right of the hallway right next to the second bathroom. You open your bag of Doritos as you get comfortable on your bed thinking about...stuff...hm. You drink your water and take a nap.

Your thoughts from yesterday returned to your consciousness when you woke up this morning, snuggling closer to the warmth that is very much appreciated humming...until it snuggles you back, wrapping tightly around your middle. 

“Wha-” The warmth pushes you at your startled scream, off the bed.

“Ow! What?” 

“Uh...sorry?” It’s a skeleton. Not Papyrus, similar-looking but definitely not him. He’s wearing an orange hoodie, khakis, and....shoes, still in your bed. They look wet.

“Woah! Hey! Shoes off buddy!” Damn, that’s you’re new comforter. He throws his feet off the side of your bed with a weary look, “don’t look at me like that. That’s new.” 

“So, you’re worried more about the blanket than the intruder in your bed? Is that even logical?” You shrug and head to your room door, “You’re welcome to join us for breakfast, I guess. I don’t think Papyrus will mind honestly if you don’t start punning that is. He hates...what’s that look for?” Living with Papyrus has taught you a lot about how their skulls make expressions and how to tell them apart, but the one he’s making has you worried. He may seem hella relaxed but he looks like he’s seen a ghost, humanly that is.

“Uh, okay then. I’m going to make breakfast, you stay up here and do whatever...you do?” You head to the kitchen, Papyrus isn’t on the living room couch so he must’ve gone to bed last night. You find something about that bittersweet.

You head to the coffee maker first, making it to perfection, before grabbing whatever it is you need to make eggs and bacon. 

…

..

.

The food is ready before you know it. You look over at the two skeletons sitting at the kitchen table, “Food’s done.” You hand the plates out and sit in a chair yourself, “So, who’re you?” He’s already got two pancakes in his mouth, so you turn to Papyrus, “Did you sleep okay? I’m sure it was cold with the AC on constantly.” Papyrus nods and scoots his chair back, plate empty, “Yes, Well, It Wasn’t As Cold, Considering I Don’t Feel The Change In Temperature Usually, Due To Magic.” You nod, “Yeah, expected as much.” Papyrus leaves the room and you hear a door click after a while. You turn your attention back to the orange in your kitchen, “What are you doing here? Didn’t know Paps had more family outside of Sans and Pup, and they usually visit twice or once a month. Are you a visitor?” He blankly looks at you, “I don’t ah usually just crash into places but yeah I’m just visiting for a while. The pancakes are batter than what I’ve tasted in a while.” You chuckle, he gives a smile. “Maybe because they were stacked today, never had any guest outside of Sans or Pup to get my coal puns.” He snickers, “That was bad, very. “ You nod in agreement, “Should’ve known you couldn’t handle someone batter than you, orange you impressed I could at least come up with one?” He shakes his head at you smiling widely, “They’re so bad I hate that I loaf them.” “Aw, you butter me up.” “Please, For The Sanity Of My Skull Stop!” You hadn’t noticed when he walked in and that’s saying something, his steps usually wake up Sans pet rock. And it’s a rock. “Hehe, sorry Paps. We’ll keep the batter low this time.” He groans and heads back to his room, “Wait! Paps! What are we doing today?” It’s been a while since you’ve done anything fun. He shakes his head, "I Have To Call Into Work Today, Sorry." and with that, he's on his way out the door, suit perfect, tie tied and shoes shining. He's never told you where he worked. It's always 'No need to worry about it' or 'It really does not concern you', usually the latter means he's annoyed...

You sigh as the door closes and turn to the orange-clad skeleton in the other chair, his gaze is still on the door, glaring daggers, "So, I think I should get your name if you're gonna be here a while." He turns to you, "Stretch, Stretch the skeleton. A pleasure to meet you." He puts his hand out. "So, whatcha got on your hand there? Sans already did the whoopie cushion in the hand trick." He chuckles. "Guess you're going to find out, huh?" You smile, "I guess so." You shake his hand. ... "Why? Is this honey???? Where did you even get this??? DUDE!" It's sticky and running down your hand. Gross. Reminds you of snails. You cringe. "Well, Sans stole mine so I had to come up with something." His smile is wide and genuine. You put your contaminated hand on his skull, "No. This is cringe. Where're the puns?" His smiles widen, "C'mon don't _**BEE**_ so sad, _**Honey**_ _."_ You cringe harder.

"Nevermind." You pull your hand off his skull and turn towards the sink, "I'm gonna go wash my hand. You need a washcloth or anything?" 

"Yea, Revenge."

His hand is on your face before you could even process his words. Your eyes closed upon contact with his phalanges.

Time stops for a moment, his hand resting on your face, yours in mid-air.

"...WHY?" He starts laughing. Running in the opposite direction before you could catch on to him, "Stretch! That's not even fair! I offered a truce!" You yell as you chase after him. 

"When?" He asks as he runs around the couch. You've noticed his hands are still in his pockets. Just how??

"Uhhh." Damn. Maybe if you offer one now?

"Okay, okay, you caught me. Truce?" You stop circling the couch for just a moment to hold out your hand towards him.

He looks at your hand, then your face.

He holds out his hand. 

"If you break the truce I'll put socks in your pillowcase."

You blink, "Socks...?"

He nods.

"Socks."

You smile slightly and take his hand, "Deal."

You feel like this would be a weird, wonderful, and surprising friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this uh thing I've created!  
> The Doritos ended up on the floor btw.


End file.
